Dr. Evil's control
by Gohanrulz9
Summary: Gohan is going to Orange Star High School He has some friends like Videl and a teacher named Dr. Evil comes and takes control of Gohan Can Videl help him


**  
**It was a Thursday morning in Satan City. Gohan got up and gave out a big yawn. He thought about what a beautiful day it would be with Videl and his friends at Orange Star High School.  
  
Gohan called,"Flying Nimbus." and rode all the way to his school. Just when he got to Satan City he noticed alot of robbers robbing a store. He quickly changed into the Great Saiyaman and went up to a robber and said,"Hello. I don't think it's nice to rob a store." The robbers hit The Great Saiyaman with there bats.  
  
The bats kind of just broke just by hitting Gohans pinkie. The robbers looked at him like he is a monster. One of the robbers pulls out a Grenade Launcher and Machine Gun and fired every shot he had. Gohan got real mad about this because it could hurt the people around him so he just used his energy and made all the shots go up into outerspace.  
  
The robbers just ran like crazy and Gohan in a second tied up 100 robbers. A girl named Videl came along and was mad at the Great Saiyaman for fighting crime when Videl wanted to do it. She went up to the Great Saiyaman and asked,"Who are you?" The Great Saiyaman answered,"I am the fighter of justice and I will defeat crime. Plus I like this outfit." Gohan quickly transported somewhere else and took it off and just walked off to school.  
  
At school a guy named John went up to Gohan and said," Give me my homework buy Science Class or kiss yourself good-bye." (Yall know Gohan could kill this guy but he didn't want to show his power) Gohan had forgot to do it but he didn't really care.  
  
In class Gohan sat next to Videl and said,"Hi." Videl replied,"Hey Gohan ready for school?" Gohan nodded his head and sat down. The teacher asked Gohan to read the page and he said, Mr. Satan also known as Hercule is very famous for the defeat of Cell.(Whatever) Mr. Satan got a town named after him called Mr.Satan and he is known as the strongest person on the world. (Man Chouztu could beat him up easily)  
  
At P.E it was time for track. Gohan was worried about this because he knew it was hard to run slow. So he ran 100 meters in about 5 seconds which seems normal to normal people. Well everyone fell down because of his speed and they were like "Wooooooooow!"  
  
Videl was curious again about Gohan so she followed him. This time Gohan didn't notice Videl following him and he saw alot of robbers again. He looked around to see if no body could see him and he transformed into the Great Saiyaman. Videl saw the whole thing and how Gohan took out all the fighters easily.   
  
Videl felt a hint of love watching Gohan fight them and she went up to the Great Saiyaman again and whispered,"Hey Gohan." Gohan jumped up and ran super fast away to home.   
  
The next day Gohan tried to avoid Videl. But Videl found him and gave him a favor. "If you train me I will never tell anyone that your the Great Saiyaman." Gohan agreed with this and he taught Videl how to fly. He first started buy giving her heavy weights to carry most of the training. Videl would have to move rocks with them on and jump as high as she could.  
  
After 6 days Gohan told her she could take it off. She did and jumped as high as she could. It was about 3000 feet. Gohan was happy about that so he soon taught her to have a ki. But since Videl was daughter of Mr. Satan she kind of had one. Gohan would train her and Videl finally learned how to fly and shoot a Masenko Blast.  
  
In a laboratory under the Pacific Ocean lived a mad man named Dr. Evil and he was watching Gohan fight with all his power. He thought of a device so he could take control of Gohan and made it. But the hard thing is, Dr. Evil had to think of a way to get it on Gohan.  
  
The next day Gohan asked Videl if she would like to come over and study. Videl said she would come over. At the house ChiChi was acting all weird like she does around Gohan and Videl.(That's because she wants them to marry each other) Gohan went up to his room with Videl and they studied. Videl daydreamed about flying through the clouds with Gohan by her side.   
  
She wondered if she had a thing for Gohan and tried to figure it out. Until Gohan helped her Videl always had a kind of bad mood but when Gohan came she got happier than she use to be. That gave Videl a big clue if she knew he was the one. Then she thought about his looks. Gohan was one of the handsomeness guys in school but she didn't think he was one of the handsomeness guys she knew she was the the most handsome guy there ever could be in the entire world.   
  
  
She thought about how smart he was and how strong and powerful he was. She then knew he was the one. "Hey Videl wake up!" yelled Gohan. "Gohan why did you wake me up from a beautiful daydream?"asked Videl. "Well I just wondered if you would like to go train for a while with me and have some fun with Goten.  
  
Goten and Videl were both going against Gohan. Goten shot a kamameha at Gohan and Videl shot a Masenko Blast. Goten and Videl had a grin on there face. Gohan just used an energy shield and hit Goten in the stomach. He then transported right by Videl and kicked her down to the ground.  
  
Both Goten and Videl were mad so they both flew up and started pounding on Gohan. Gohan was dodging each one easily and he kicked Goten in the face and hit Videl on the top of the head. Goten and Videl each used Kamameha at Gohan but, Gohan just materialized out of nowhere. Goten yelled,"Where are you? Are you chicken?" But Gohan just hit Goten down to the ground. That was the end of their training.   
  
Down below the sea Dr. Evil had finally figured out how he would get Gohan to put on the control. The next day Dr. Evil made himself look just like Gohan's teacher at Orange Star High School and tied him up.  
  
  
In class the teacher(Really Dr.Evil) asked Gohan to come sit at the his desk. Gohan obeyed and also put on the device the teacher told him to put on his head. Gohan was being controlled by Dr.Evil. As soon as Gohan put it on he shot a Masenko Blast below the ground.   
  
He tore everything to shreds in the school and he went to his house. He greeted Goten by hitting him hard in the face. Goten went Super Saiyan so Gohan went Super Saiyan to. He fought Goten and Goten didn't stand a chance.!  
  
"Hey Gohan stop trying to kill me." "Kamamamameha!"Yelled Gohan aiming it at Goten. It would have killed Goten but Goku came back on Earth and blocked it. Gohan and Goku were having a neck and neck fight.  
  
Goku was trying to get the device off but couldn't because Gohan went Super Saiyan 2. Gohan threw Goku and Goten at a mountain and went to Satan City where Videl was. Gohan went up to Videl and picked her up. He threw her at a building and started shooting all of the Z Fighters that came there.  
  
None of them were a match. Gohan then shot a huge kamamameha at the Pacific Ocean which made a big tide. That's when Videl shot a Masenko Blast at Gohan. It didn't do any harm but Gohan was mad. Videl was mad that Dr. Evil put a device on like that on Gohan.   
  
Gohan landed on the ground and picked up Videl and yelled,"Kamameha!" But just as soon as he did he felt some lips on his lips. He felt Videl's love and it felt so good that it broke the device on his head. Gohan knew Videl was the one he loved now and he wouldn't let Dr. Evil touch her or use him.  
  
"Masenko Blast!" Yelled Gohan and he aimed it at Dr. Evil but Dr. Evil absorbed it. All the Z Fighters were healthy now do to Senzu Bean and they all went at Dr. Evil. Dr. Evil was a very powerful fighter and it took everything they had to defeat him. "Kamamahamaha!"Yelled Gohan, Goten, and Goku. "Destructo Disc!" Yelled Krillen. "Special Bean Cannon!" yelled Piccolo! (Tien Choutzu Android 18 and Yamcha weren't there due to training somewhere else.) Dr. Evil used Ghost attack and it put up quite a show until someone shot a Masenko Blast at him.  
  
It was Videl and she wasn't going to let her friends die like that. The shot destracted Dr. Evil and Gohan,Goten,Goku,Piccolo, and Krillen over powered him and destroyed him.  
  
After that Gohan took Videl into his arm and carried her to the hospital. When she was healed he gave her a senzu bean and asked if she wanted to go see a movie. You just guess what she answered  
  
JG


End file.
